


Affararon

by Estirose



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Frey tries to cope with the end of arc 2. The townspeople try to help, even if she doesn't notice it.(Spoiler warning for the end of arc 2.)





	Affararon

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a fake word.
> 
> I figured of all the bachelors (or bachelorettes), Vishnal would fit into this fic the best as Frey's choice of date.

"Frey?" Vishnal's words are soft. He can be so firey, so enthusiastic, and yet so considerate and kind. He knows I am grieving - not that he isn't - and puts down a cup of tea on the table in my room. He sits down, as if a cup of relax tea would solve anything. "I brought you tea. Do you need anything else?"

I blink up at him. He is a butler, but being a butler doesn't mean that you can revive the missing and the dead.

He can't revive Venti, and I know it eats at him as surely as it eats at me. He has to cross by Venti's perch every time he comes to see me - well, unless he's going through the back past my field - but that doesn't prevent any of us to get a very good look at that same spot.

"No, I'm fine," I say. The whole town has tried to support me, because they are the kind of people who would do just that. We are family, after all, even me, their fake Princess. 

Lin Fa has kindly offered me the chance to use the bath for free - after all, I've brought so many tourists to this town that she's not going to lose much money if I take a bath or two. Porcoline has managed to feed me, though I think it's probably only because Dylas has managed to whisk the food from out of his hands and drop it at the castle. Of course, that might be uncharitable. Porcoline is a kind person and he manages to feed Arthur. And I'm active too, checking on everybody in the village because I've been in the habit of doing just that, along with tending my field and crafting weapons, accessories, and medicine.

It's much the life I had before Venti disappeared, before I defeated Ethelberd. But it's also a life where I randomly break out crying, or have to head out and just start hitting monsters because I'm so angry.

It's just...I don't have my memories, which means that Venti is the first person I remember. She's the one who took me in and quite accidentally made me a Princess. Maybe she's the closest thing to a mom that I have had.

"You're sure?" Vishnal asks. He studies me gently. 

I nod. "I've done what I can today for my fields, and I'll be having dinner with Granny Blossom tonight." I've never had dinner with her before. I wonder what she normally makes for dinner. 

"If you're sure, Frey." He'd asked me, once we started going out, what I wanted to be called. I asked him, simply and gently, just to call me by my given name. The only piece of me I have from... before.

"I'm sure," I said. "Thank you, Vishnal." I even smile, a little. He is kind, and I look forward to proposing to him, someday.

But until then, I am sure he is here for me as I have been here for the town. And all the town is here for me.

I will honor Venti by staying in the town I now call my home, protect it and lead it. This is my quiet promise to her and to everybody else.


End file.
